Missing You
by FaustusianSutcliff
Summary: Alec goes to visit Magnus and learns something interesting about the warlock.
A/N:This is a little something I wrote while listening to All Time Low. The lyrics aren't mine of course. But I hope you guys enjoy :) This kinda takes place before Alec and Magnus are officially together. Sorry for the spelling errors.

 **Missing You**

Alec took the stairs up to Magnus's apartment and knocked on the door. He waited and when he received no answer he knocked again and frowned. He tried to the door knob and finding it unlocked stepped inside the apartment.

It was oddly dark. No lights were on, the curtains were drawn, and not even music was playing. He felt a little creeped out with a tinge of worry. He set his bow and arrows by the door and shut it behind him as he stepped inside.

He felt around for a light and blinked a few times as his eyes adjusted. The apartment was in complete disarray. Paper's and book strewn all over the place, coffee cups littered on every surface. He stepped over a pair of glasses lying on the floor before picking them up and seeing the small crack in the glass.

Alec set them on the kitchen counter and that's when he saw the orange pills bottles with their white tops overturned. He picked up each bottle and read the labels.

Sectral, Beribloc, Doxylamine. Each bottle was either a sleep aid, or a beta blocker. He set the bottles down and looked towards the bedroom. He stepped over the mess of the apartment and knocked on the door before pushing the door open and poking his head inside.

Magnus was lying on the bed with his arms wrapped his pillow, hair sticking out at odd ends, make up smeared under his eyes. He carefully walked over and sat on the edge of the bed and gently ran his fingers through his hair and down his cheek.

He looked peaceful in a way. Relaxed. He almost didn't look like he was even breathing. He frowned once more and counted the bottles on the counter as well as the empty glass that held water. His instincts kicked him and his hands went to his wrists.

He felt a barely there pulse and bit his lip. He had two options. He could sit there and if there were any signs of Magnus completely losing his grip with life. . Or he could make him vomit everything up and risk a very awkward explanation.

He went with the second option and located a trash can as well as a glass of water and winced as moments later Magnus was clutching the trash can with chipped glittery nails. Alec offered him the glass and a few mints when he finished and moved the trash can aside.

"…How did you get into my apartment…" Magnus glanced at him as he drank the water. "And why did you put your fingers down my throat?"

"I saw the pill bottles on the counter and assumed the worse…" Alec half lied.

Magnus raised an eyebrow. "Really? You thought I, Magnus Bane, High Warlock of Brooklyn, would kill myself by downing a bottle of pills?"

"Well in my defense, a few of those can slow the heart and not to mention you mixed them with sleeping pills…deadly combo, how could I not worry. I mean for all I know-"

"You're rambling," Magnus finished the rest of the water and got to his feet holding the bed frame for a support before going into the bathroom and shutting the door.

He stepped out moments later put together and in a new set of clothes. Alec got up and followed him out not really sure what to do at this point. He sat at the counter and picked up one of the bottles.

"Is…is this a habit…?" Alec asked setting it back down.

"You're going to have to be more specific," Magnus answered going to the fridge and pulling out a carton of milk.

He sniffed it and grimaced dumping it out in the sink.

"Eating a bottle of pills," Alec answered.

"You don't eat them, you swallow," Magnus replied.

"Right…" Alec nodded a little. "Do you have a habit of swallowing pills lately?"

"We don't know each other well enough for this conversation," Magnus told him making a fresh pot of coffee.

"I think we do."

"You really want to know?" Magnus asked looking at him. He crossed his arms over his chest. "The Shadowhunter really wants to know why the warlock swallows a whole bunch of pills."

Alec nodded.

"My brain does not shut off. It's work, Downworlder business, Clave business, dealing with shadow hunter's, pesky fairies, werewolves who do not understand the meaning of territory lines. Just this week alone, I made two hundred and fifty potions, I preformed fifteen demon summonings, fifty enhancements, I've made thirty portals. I have healed over thirteen people. I have had to rewrite the same contract over twenty times because the client didn't know what they wanted until I had done the last thing they wanted."

"That's-"

"Not to mention all the times I've been insulted, spit on, had wine throw in my face, I have nearly been burned by a horde of newbie Shadowhunter who thought playing tricks would be a grand idea. I have not slept in a week. I have lived off of caffeine, sugar and I'm pretty sure I've had some cocaine left over from Camille. I don't know, everything is going a mile a minute and so I take beta-blocker's and sleeping pills because this," he motioned to himself. "This does not just happen."

"I know it probably doesn't count for much…but I really appreciate everything that you do for us…" Alec told him.

"It counts for more than you think," Magnus ran a hand through his hair and gave him a small smile.

Alec stood up and walked around the counter and grabbed his hand and started going back to the bedroom.

"What are you doing?" Magnus asked.

"You said that you need sleep, and while I understand your reasoning for using medication, I know and even better method," Alec answered taking off of his equipment and pulling the blankets back.

Magnus raised an eyebrow. "And what reason might that be."

"Get in and I'll show you."

Magnus sighed and got in the bed and rolled his eyes a little as Alec pulled the blankets back up and got in the bed next to him and put his arm around him.

"Now just close your eyes," he instructed.

"I'm feeling slightly-"

"Just close your eyes."

"So bossy," Magnus teased shifting around a bit to get more comfortable and closed his eyes sighing.

Alec let him get settled and cleared his throat a little bit.

"I heard that you've been, self-medicating in the quiet of your room, your sweet suburban tomb, and if you need a friend, I'll help you stitch up your wounds." He glanced down and saw Magnus with an amused smile at the tone of the lyrics.

"I heard that you've been, having some trouble finding your place in the world, I know how much that hurts, but if you need a friend, then please just say the words…You've come this far you're all cleaned up you've made a mess again, there's no more trying time to sort yourself out."

He closed his own eyes after a little bit as he continued. "Hold on tight, this ride is a wild one, make no mistake the day will come when you can't cover up what you've done. Now don't lose your fight, kid, it only takes a little push to pull on through. With so much left to do; you'll be missing out and I'll be missing you…"

He opened his eyes and looked down seeing Magnus with his head on his chest fast asleep. He smiled a bit and leaned down kissing the top of his head.


End file.
